my new world?
by Crimson-Blossom794
Summary: Sakura is was a normal punkgoth girl till she met him. He changed every thing. find out what happens sorry i suck at summarys plz R&R lemons in later chap's
1. the first meeting

Plz R&R and don't flam to hard im just starting I don't own naruto (goes and cries in corner)

Its an itachi/saku plz let me know what u think

Chapter one 

The first meeting

(Sakura pov)

My name is Sakura Haruno im 16 years old and my life is as normal as it can be for a punk/goth girl. I don't like many people I have a few friends but my best friend is Hinata Huuga (sp?). we've been friends sense we where little she has this thing for this very loud annoying guy named Naruto Uzumaki (sp?). He's your average prep blond hair and blue eyes his best friend it Sasuke Uchiha

he has black hair (A/N which looks like a chicken ass lol sorry Sasuke fans) and very dark eyes I swear he's colder then an ice cube but he has quite a fan club (A/N most prep boys do :P). Me on the other had have an eye for his older brother Itachi Uchiha (sp?) He's a punk/goth as well but more on the goth side he has long black hair it hits about his shoulder blade and always in a ponytail he has dark eyes as well but always wears red contacts which looks very sexy. Me on the other had have long hair that hits my lower back its black with red streaks.

(Normal pov just out side of school)

"Hey Hina whats up?" said Sakura "Oh nothing much Saku and you?" said Hinata (A/N hinata dosent stutter in my fanfic its so annoying.) "Eh nothing but I did see pig this weekend which blew that. Oh but guess who eles I seen Hina."said Sakura "Who'd you see Saku?" asked Hinata

"Oh I don't know he has blond hair and blue eyes really loud." said Sakura "You seen Naruto-kun where?"asked Hinata blushing "Oh just at the mall with all his friends."Said Sakura "Oh"said Hinata "well we better get to class Saku you know how Orochimaru gets when where late." "Yeah your right Hina lets go." said Sakura.

(In first period)

"Alright classsss sssit down."hissed Orochimaru. After every one had sat down (A/N heres the seating order hinata, sasuke ,naruto in the front row add who ever eles you want there second row was sasukes and narutos fangirls and sakura, ino, shika, and neji in the back) first period flew by and before anyone knew it it was lunch.

(At lunch Sakura pov)

At lunch was the last place I thought I would see _him_. I didn't want _him_ to be there but he was

and thats when it all started for me.

(_Flash back)_

A/N sorry I left a cliffy but I want to know what you think I'll keep going by the reviews I get so plz let me know and im sorry its so short R&R thnxs

Anime-chan


	2. he's back

Ahh yes I decided to goahead and continue and then you can tell me what you like and don't like

anime-chan

Chapter 2

He's back

_Flash back_

"_Hey daddy who's that?" asked a six year old sakura"he's a very important friend of daddy's sweet heart so go run and play ok?" said Shimo_**(A/N sorry I don't know her dads name so I just made one up :P)**_"key daddy" said sakura _

_**At the park sakuras pov**_

'_Hmm I wonder why that boy is all by himself ' I thought"Hey whats your name?" I asked him. At first he looked at me funny then just hn'd and looked away_ _**'well he's rude' **__said inner sakura 'yeah he is' I thought. So I asked again but this time I got a glare "My names sai" he said "Hi sai my names sakura you wanna play with me" I_ _asked he gave me a funny look but agreed. We played for a few hours we had become good friends. A few minutes later the man I seen talking to my dad came up gave me a glare then turned to sai "sai its time to go hurry up" he said in a very mean voice sai looked at me "bye sakura-chan I'll see you later" sai said to me "bye sai-kun I'll see you later to" I said back after that I ran back to my daddy and we went home._

_End flash back_

"Sakura is that you?" he asked I turned around and came face to face with Sai my child hood friend I'd seen a few times his hair was a dark brown now and his eyes looked kinder he was a good 5 inches taller then me and he was vary goth looking '**jump him jump him now' **inner sakura said "Sai is that you? Boy have you gotten more...uh..."I was stuttering "You mean older Saku"said Hina helping me "Yeah you've gotten older Sai how you been?" "I've been good and yeah you've gotten older as well" Sai said looking me up and down "Oh yeah Sai this is Hinata. Hinata this is Sai my old friend." I said "Hi Sai-san its nice to meet you." said Hina "Hello its nice to meet you to Hinata-san." Sai said

Normal pov.

Just then there was a loud scream and snikkers heard every where. Saku, Hina, and Sai all loked to see Ino had fallen and her tray of food had landed on her.** (A/N sorry I had to do that and yeah im gonna start calling them hina and saku from now on so yeah.)** Her white shirt was now covered with red sauce from her food it was defiantly gonna stain. Soon Saku , Hina and Sai but out laughing at her she looked over and glared "what the fuck are you freaks laughing at" said a very pissed Ino.**(A/N oh and if I didnt say this earlyer all of saku's friends are punk or goth so hina is to.)** "Oh where just laughing at this really ugly pig covered in food" said Saku"oh and thanks for the complement."Ino just stomped off very pissed and embarrassed. "Sai-san what class do you have next?" asked Hina "Hmm I believe I have band next" Sai said witha glint in his eyes looking over at sakura "Oh no I'm not about to do that Sai" said sakura looking kind of nervous

**A/N sorry I left a cliffy sorry I'll try and post soon and I'm sorry I didnt give it sooner but here's sakura's schedule**

Kakashi home room

Orochimaru- 1st period Science

10 minute break

Kakashi 2nd period Math

lunch

Genma 3rd period Band

Gai 4th period gym

Anko 5th period language arts

Kakashi 6th period art

All of them have the same schedule

Anime-chan


	3. she can do what?

Hey I'm back sorry I haven't updated in a while so here ya go

Chap 3

She can what??

_**Recap**_

_**Just then there was a loud scream and snikkers heard every where. Saku, Hina, and Sai all loked to see Ino had fallen and her tray of food had landed on her. (A/N sorry I had to do that and yeah im gonna start calling them hina and saku from now on so yeah.) Her white shirt was now covered with red sauce from her food it was defiantly gonna stain. Soon Saku , Hina and Sai but out laughing at her she looked over and glared "what the fuck are you freaks laughing at" said a very pissed Ino.(A/N oh and if I didnt say this earlyer all of saku's friends are punk or goth so hina is to.) "Oh where just laughing at this really ugly pig covered in food" said Saku"oh and thanks for the complement."Ino just stomped off very pissed and embarrassed. "Sai-san what class do you have next?" asked Hina "Hmm I believe I have band next" Sai said witha glint in his eyes looking over at sakura "Oh no I'm not about to do that Sai" said sakura looking kind of nervous**_

_**End recap**_

"Oh come on Saku please your really good at singing and I can still play the drums. What would it hurt?" said Sai. "It would hurt me sides I don't have a base guitarist and I don't have my own."said Saku. "Hey Saku-chan I know some one who plays base."said Hina. "You do Hinata-san? Thats great now you have no excuse to not play."said Sai. "We don't have any song's."said Saku. "Here I have some new ones please come on."said Sai giving Saku the puppy dog face.(A/N sorry its OOC but wouldn't that be cute to see?) "Ugh fine just stop with the face."said Saku. Hina just giggled.

In band

"Hey Sasori some people are looking for you, yeah." said Deidara. "What do they want?" said Sasori. "I don't know, yeah."said Deidara "but the two girls are pretty cute yeah you should see what they want yeah." "Fine." with that he went to see what they wanted

Outside band Sasori's p.o.v

'_Great it's probably some fan girls gonna ask me out' _I thought. "Your Sasori right?" saked a girl with black hair and red streaks. "Who's asking?" I said "Well I needed to ask him a question." she said. "Ok then ask." I said. "Well um I wanted to know if you played base guitar?"she asked. _'Yep she's a fan girl'_ I thought. "I might why do you wanna know?"

"Well I wanted to know cuz we need one for the band."she said. "The band?" I asked a little surprised. "Yeah my friend just came from a different school and we used to play in a music together every now and then and he want's to play a in a band but we don't have a base guitar so we wanted to ask you if you'd help."she said. "So who's on the drums and reg guitar?"I asked. "Well Sai's on drum's and I'm on reg."she said. "So who's singing?"I asked

"I am. Look are you gonna or not cuz I don't wanna play a game of 20 questions."she said. "Fine fine but at least tell me your name." I said. "I'm Sakura just call me Saku."she said. "Oh and well need you next period bye." then she left

Normal p.o.v

"Hey Saku is he coming or what?" said Sai. "Inpatient people don't get what they want." said Sasori coming threw the door with his guitar with him. "Come on lets set up." said Saku. After about 50 minutes of setting up and getting the notes down they were ready to play. "Hey Sai I'm not gonna use your song's I have mine with me." said Saku adjusting her guitar. "Ok whatev." said Sai. "Ok 1..2..3 GO" said Saku

**I've been as far as you can go, I've learned a lot and now I know, you're never gonna get me**

**on the floor again, I'm prepared to take you to the end, never gonna play your games again**

**bring your whole team and all your friends, but I hope you're listenin.**

**Haunt me if you want me, but I'll warn you, If you ever step to me..**

**I sometimes wish that I could fly, hold me tight in your arms tonight, sick of livin**

**inside a lie, Alright I can't count the times I've tried, stand alone just to lift you high,**

**you're my answer to the question why, why?**

**I'm sick of letting you control the places I go, I'm never givin in to you again,**

**take,take another look at me and tell me what you see, all of these kats tryin to get under my skin**

**but they can't step over me. You try to control me but ya can't hold me, you don't own me, if**

**you ever step to me**

**I sometimes wish that I could fly, hold me tight in your arms tonight, sick of livin**

**inside a lie, Alright I can't count the times I've tried, stand alone just to lift you high,**

**you're my answer to the question why, why?**

**I know it's not me , take a look inside me, I'm sick of these ways, so sick of these games,**

**couldn't see it 'til I multiplied you, call me a freak, but I don't want to hear the words you**

**speak, I'm takin control, just letting you know, that I won't get sucked in by you**

**I sometimes wish that I could fly, hold me tight in your arms tonight, sick of livin**

**inside a lie, Alright I can't count the times I've tried, stand alone just to lift you high,**

**you're my answer to the question why, why?**

**Haunt me if you want me, but I'll warn you, If you ever step to me again, you try to control**

**me, but ya can't hold me, you don't own me, if you ever step to me.**

After the song they had started to gather a crowed they smirked and went on the the next song.

**Are we going up, or just going down**

**It's just a matter of time until we're all found out**

**Take our tears, put them on ice**

**'cause I swear I'd burn this city down to show you the light**

**We're the therapists pumping through your speakers**

**Delivering just what you need**

**We're well-read, and poised**

**We're the best boys**

**We're the chemists who've found the formula**

**To make your heart swell and burst**

**No matter what they say, don't belive a word**

**'Cause I'll keep singing this lie if you'll keep believing it**

**I'll keep singing this lie**

**I'll keep singing this lie**

**Are we going up, or just going down**

**It's just a matter of time until we're all found out**

**Take our tears, put them on ice**

**'cause I swear I'd burn this city down to show you the light**

**We're traveled like gypsies**

**Only with worse luck and far less gold**

**We're the kids you used to love**

**But then we grew old**

**We're the lifers, here til the bitter end**

**Condemned from the start**

**Ashamed of the way**

**The songs and the words own**

**the beating of our hearts**

**'Cause I'll keep singing this lie**

**I'll keep singing this lie**

**Are we going up, or just going down**

**It's just a matter of time until we're all found out**

**Take our tears, put them on ice**

**'cause I swear I'd burn this city down to show you the light**

**There's a drug in the thermostat to warm the room up**

**And another around to help us bend your trust**

**I've got a sunset in my veins**

**And I need to take a pill to make this town feel okay**

**The best part of "believe" is the "lie"**

**I hope you sing along and you steal a line**

**I need to keep you like this in my mind**

**So give in or just give up**

**(x2)**

**(Are we going up or just going down)**

**Are we going up, or just going down**

**It's just a matter of time until we're all found out**

**Take our tears, put them on ice**

**'cause I swear I'd burn this city down to show you the light.**

After they had stopped there was loud applaud. And Saku had noticed a face in the crowed she never expected to see.

Hey sorry I left a cliffy I tried to mack this chap longer and the songs are

Step to me by thousand foot krutch

Sophmore Slump Or Comeback Of The Year by fall out boys

I know that they are sung by boys but work with me please

LOVE

ANIME-CHAN


End file.
